New Frame of Mind
by Preylien
Summary: College mAU; Elsanna (No Incest/Icest) Elsa and Anna meet in college and stuff happens yeah..(The story is better than the description which I will work on)
1. Prologue

**A/N:** OK so here goes. It's been over a month, this chapter is short, I'm so sorry. Classes kind of have started and I sorta got all messed up from moving into school. This is backstory and well not that much but I guess it should give you all a taste of what is to come. If you read my first chapter already this was supposed to come first but I don't know what I'm doing. So if this changes the game for you too much I'm sorry, but if you want to tag along for the ride continue to do so. My final note I want to touch on is length. I want to release short chapters frequently like every other week. That is what I want. If I can't stick to that I'm sorry but school + inexperienced writer + emotions = slow writing. Well again thank you all for reading this and I hope to see you again. Now to the story before this note becomes longer than my chapter :)

P.S. Thanks to my two Betas. I may have posted this before you said I should but I still appreciate your help, I just am out of my mind and it's been over a month. *whisper* "Please continue to help me."

* * *

_Pull yourself together, it can't be that big of a deal. He just wants to talk about a change in the plans._ Elsa walked down the dimly lit hall. She tried to hide her nervousness, but her fidgeting gave her away.

At the end of the corridor was a loading dock. Crates lined the walls as men brought in a shipment. One man was inspecting a crate filled to the brim with guns. Beefy guards were scattered around the room ready to stop anyone who dared try to interfere with their work. Elsa fixed her eyes on the small group of people standing in the center of the room. Her partner Mark was tied up on the floor with his mouth taped shut. Hans stood above him, surrounded, as always, by a few guards.

She was filled with fear as she evaluated the situation. _No. This can't be happening. We were so close to the end._

"Hans, what's the meaning of this?" She barked.

"Ah Jane I'm glad you're here." Hans began, "It's been known to me for a while now that someone has been - how shall I say this -unfaithful to this organization. Now, we all know when someone creates trouble for the family, the family fixes it. What we have here is one such troublemaker."

"Troublemaker? Jimmy?" Elsa chuckled, feigning confidence, "He's just a kid. You think he would be stupid enough to mess with you?"

"No, no I don't. I think he is just a pawn in someone's little game."

Elsa resisted the urge to react. "A game? What do you mean?"

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but can you explain why we saw Jimmy hanging around the police station?"

"You know that's a great question. Do you know who would have the answer to it? That guy laying at your feet. So why don't you ask him instead of wasting my time," Elsa sneered.

"Oh you know how much I love you when you get all riled. As a matter of fact we did ask him. Do you know what he said? A parking ticket. You know what the funny thing about it is? Little old Jimmy over here doesn't have a car. Isn't that just hilarious?" Hans' laugh filled the room followed by the men hanging around.

"Well I can't really say what's going on here but I don't think that Jimmy is a snitch."

"So you think that there is someone else moving the chess pieces in our little board game. Well, I would like to think so too. I think it's time we all play a game. I'd like to start with you Jane. Now as I said before it is the responsibility of the family to take care of one another. So I want you to take care of our little snitch here."

"Take care, what do you mean by that exactly?"

"Oh you've been in this business awhile I'm sure you know what I mean. But since you seem so unsure I'll give you a little hint. I want you to take your gun and cap him in the head."

Elsa's mouth dropped, completely unable to correct it. "Y-y-you want me to s-s-s-shoot him? Hans you know how I feel about guns. I-I can't do that. Even if he is a snitch."

"Yes I know you hate guns. But you will have to use the one at your side someday."

"You know I only keep it on me because you force me too."

"Yes, yes I know. We have been over this a lion must always bear its teeth or the scavenging hyenas will bite off its legs."

"Say what you want Hans but I will not shoot him."

"Well I guess if you won't I'll have to do it for you," he said as he placed his gun to Jimmy's head.

_BOOM_! A deafening sound echoed through the room. Then there was silence. Elsa fell to the ground stunned, unable to process what had happened. _You need to get out of here._ Slowly opening her eyes Elsa was greeted with crimson. The floor, ceiling, her, it was all smeared with blood. Everything seemed stained except Hans. As if his reputation alone stopped the matter from dirtying him. Elsa slowly crawled to the door, still shaking as she went.

"Well looks like one of my problems is fixed. I guess that means there is just the matter of the ringleader."

Elsa had reached the door using it to getup. Legs shaking she tried to run. _BOOM!_ Another shot rang out. A dent suddenly found itself in the metal door.

"I never said you could leave. You know how I feel about people leaving before our meetings are adjourned. If you move again I will have to shoot you!"

Elsa crossed the threshold, slamming the door behind her. _BOOM BOOM BOOM_! Two more bullets slammed into the door. Suddenly she felt warmth spread across her abdomen. Blackness filled her vision. Sleep had been so hard to come by over the past year. Now it was so easy. All she had to do was close her eyes and sleep. The eternal dream. _NO! Wake up you can't let it end. Not here not now. He has to pay, they all have to pay for what they have done._

Her eyes flicked open, seeing a sanguine pool forming at her feet. Elsa jolted up, her side screamed. Biting back tears every step she ran down the hall. Arriving at the end a large man blocked her path. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"Please!" She screamed. "Just let me through!"

The man continued to advance on her. He laid a foot atop her chest. Letting his weight shift to his leg. _Crack. _A rib was shattered. Then another and another. Elsa fought for consciousness, while blood oozed from her mouth. _BOOM!_ The man fell to the ground, gripping at his chest. He slumped to the ground breathing his last. Elsa stood over the man, smoking weapon in her hand. Her face went blank. She began to shut down, trying to avoid any thought. Her mind clicked into autopilot. She had to get out and if that meant forgetting herself it would be the price she would have to pay. She bolted through the door into a large garage.

"Help we are under attack! I don't know who but the boss is in trouble." She spit out, blood spraying everywhere.

At this the men ran inside, drawing their weapons. Elsa limped into and car started it, she ripped out of the building. Without thinking she found herself in front of the police station. She slid through the door before collapsing on the tile. Sleep finally encompassing her as she was surrounded by officers.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the first fiction I have ever written so bear with me. I hope I can provide you with a nice story in a somewhat timely manner. I probably should have started it way before classes begin but whatever. I appreciate any feedback and reviews and I'll try to answer any questions if you have any for some reason. See you in the next chapter if you decide to come along :)

* * *

_Brrrrtzz…Brrrrtzz…Brrrrtzz…_ the dead silence of the bedroom was broken by a phone sounding the arrival of the morning. As swift as a bullet, a hand shot out from under the covers, swatting at the offending device.

_It can't be morning already, I just went to sleep._ It had only been a few hours since the party ended last night. Not that she really remembered how or when she ended up back in her apartment. _What day is it today anyways?_ The forest green covers slowly moved towards the end of the bed. A jumbled mess of coppery red locks emerged from beneath as Anna reached for her phone. _7:30A.M. Monday… Wait, Monday! OH NO CLASS!_ With a small thud the red haired girl slipped onto the floor. Quickly scanning the room she grabbed her toiletries and her shower shoes as she slipped out of her door, heading towards the bathroom.

Only having 30 minutes to get to class, she took a quick shower, trying her best to brush her teeth, apply makeup, and do her hair all at once. This seemed like a good idea until she realized she was putting toothpaste on her face and was close to dipping her toothbrush in her foundation.

After fixing her mishap in the bathroom. Anna got dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a plaid green and red button up, she ran to the dining center, hopefully a nice hot something could help remedy the morning. Arriving at the cafeteria she swiped her I.D. over the scanner only to have it bark back at her. She tried again but this attempt was futile as the last. Groaning she walked over to the counter where one of the employees sat. She noticed the clearly disgruntled girl approaching her.

"Problems with the cardreader again huh?"

"You'd think that after going to school here for two years the computer would know I existed." said Anna as she handed her I.D. to the woman.

"It seems like you don't have a meal plan this semester," mentioned the worker after swiping the card, "I hate to say it but you may be out of luck this morning in terms of breakfast."

Taking her card back her mouth began forming a frown. While her lips were twisting she was tapped on the shoulder almost making her jump. Turning around almost whipping the perpetrator with her braids she came face to face with the bluest pair of eyes she had ever looked upon. Like a combination of the calming blue sky and the fierce roaring ocean, with little flecks that she thought looked like snowflakes as they twinkled in the fluorescent lights.

"I have a guest pass, if you want you can use it." Said the blue eyed girl as she giggled to herself.

Confused about what was so funny, the redhead realized she was staring. "Oh um yeah oh my gosh thank you." she managed to get out, a slight red dust forming on her freckled face.

The blue eyed girl handed her card to the lady at the counter swiping it and let them both through the now open gate. The redhead dashed through the gate, "I'm sorry but if I don't hurry I'll be late for class I'll make it up to you I swear." she shouted behind her as she ran to the hot food line. To her dismay they were all out of food.

"Sorry miss we just had a big rush there will be more in about 5 minutes." said a smiling student who obviously didn't realize the predicament she was in.

_Well shit, I guess it's cold breakfast for me._ Running to the breakfast counter she grabbed two bagels shoving them both in her mouth she bolted for the door.

"Miss you aren't supposed to bring food out of the dining center." warned the lady at the counter.

"Immhm soooorrrrmm!" said the rushed student as she left the room headed for class trying to speak with a mouth full of bagels.

After running to the chemistry building where they held her math class (and almost choking on her bagels twice) she found her room with two minutes to spare. Scanning the room she saw a large blonde man sitting towards the back wearing a beanie or toque some kind of hat. She instantly identified him on Kristoff. They had attended the same high school together and had become great friends. He was a football player, and a good one too, probably because of his large stature. He also had a strange fascination or maybe an obsession with reindeer. They followed him everywhere whether it was on one of his hats, sweaters or even coffee mugs and school binders. Walking over and dropping her bag she greeted him. "Hey Kris, glad to see you made it to class."

"Me? I'm more surprised to see you here Anna, do you even remember the party last night?" he shot back in reply

"Of course I do, it was at the-the umm... the bar." Anna racked her brain to try and remember.

"Well you're right about that it was at the bar but I mean what bar?" Kristoff chuckled to himself.

"You know what? Maybe my idea of a party is different from yours, okay? That fact that I don't remember just means that I had more fun than you did!" She looked away crossing her arms, "Just shut up class is starting we can talk about this after your brain gets fried from this math." she turned her head back sticking out her tongue.

Just then the teacher walked into the room. "Ok class, today we are gonna start on our review of calculus one so you better pay attention because I don't want to repeat it again."

Anna opened her notebook and started taking notes and doodling in her book throughout the class. Boring equations and rules littered the paper. As the class ended she looked over her work and realized there were snowflakes all over her margins. Had she been thinking about the girl from this morning all class long? Well she had saved her from being in calc without food and she didn't even know her. _How can I repay her anyways? I don't know who she is or even what her name was, ugh I'm such a dunce. Well I guess I might as well get to on with my day._ "Come on Kris let's get out of here."

The rest of the day was typical for the beginning of the year - freshmen getting lost on their way to class, reunions of old friends hugging and chatting in the middle of the street. And a crowd of people in the bookstore trying to get their texts that had been sold out everywhere for a few weeks finally giving in to the gouged prices of the school. Anna wandered over to the line at the help desk hoping she could remedy her food situation before _gggrrrrr_... Her stomach warned her about the approaching lunch hour and her time to get off to work.

She had a light workload on Mondays with just a couple classes in the morning. This also meant that she was kind of forced into working after her lunch hour. Well if she was ever going to get to lunch. After standing in line for almost an eternity, or maybe 30 minutes (close enough), she had a long talk with someone at the help desk taking another 15 minutes to get her cafeteria access.

Finally, she could eat... or could she? It had almost been an hour and she had to get to work. This day was turning out to be a big freakin rush. After another walk across campus she set her eyes on her workplace. She never forgot her little home away from home. It may be her workplace but that didn't mean she hated working there; in fact it was quite the opposite, even if she made her friends think she loathed the job.

She walked into the small red brick building with a still relatively new flashy sign that read, "Computer Everything." She liked the name of the shop, because well, they did everything regarding computers. If you needed your PC fixed, got a virus, or even wanted a custom one they did that. They also had a small business for programming. In the back they even had a lot of tools to manufacture custom parts. 3D printers, laser cutters, even some old wood and metal working tools. This was her favorite place on campus (except for maybe some bars) and she was glad she could work there, and why wouldn't she? It fit so perfectly with her. Ever since she was younger, her life was filled with technology because of the Game Boy she received for Christmas when she was four. Since then, she was always tinkering with computers and playing video games; Pokemon, Mario, Zelda they were the best sending her away on grand adventures saving princesses and being the very best like no one ever was. It never ceased to amaze her how metal slapped on a circuit board could send her on such an adventure.

After a long boring day of work Anna decided to finally have a proper meal. Well as proper as a college cafeteria could be. Arriving at the center Anna swiped her card and was happily greeted with a _ding_ as she was let through. Grabbing an assortment of dishes she plopped down in one of the cushy booths mouwing on her food. Within seconds she was finished depositing her plate on a conveyor belt to the washroom.

Turning to leave she noticed someone standing to leave a long platinum blonde lying on her shoulder. She also noticed her eyes, the same fierce but calm eyes that she met this morning. Anna started flailing her arms in the air to try and attract her attention. Just then, a pack of football players blocked her view. She tried yelling but those brutes were so loud. Unable to move past the herd she had to wait till they moved on. After the group left she looked to find the girl had left already. Rushing for the door she turned a corner and ran into another bison, Kristoff.

"Did you see where she went!?" blurted out Anna.

"Where who went?" Kristoff poked back at her.

"You know the blonde girl, the one from this morning." she persisted.

"I don't know who this girl from the morning is, but if you are looking for a blonde you can just look around you." Kristoff shot back.

Looking around Anna blushed slightly just now remembering where she was. Well Kristoff was right there were blondes everywhere. It was dinner time at a college after all, making this a central hub for arrivals and departures.

"Well I'll see you later, I gotta hit the gym." Anna grunted as she left for the gym. She changed and headed out to start her workout. Her workout consisted of the pretty basic stuff, like weights and running. After she got through these "warm ups" she would hit the rock wall. This was the real reason she came to the gym. She could do the other exercises back in her room, but she couldn't really climb her wall. She headed over to the wall, ignoring glances from the other members working out. After a few years of using the gym she was kind of used to it. It was no surprise that she stole their gaze, sweat glistening off her taut abs and her toned muscles lying beneath the surface of her tanned skin. Arriving at the wall she looked around and finally found her climbing partner, Shawn.

They had become acquainted during her freshman year. When she had discovered the rock wall she was so excited. She never climbed much when she was younger but she always could when she had the chance. The only problem with the wall is that you needed a partner to belay you. Luckily that was when she bumped into Shawn. He had no one to climb with so they decided to join forces. They may have been skeptical of each other in the beginning. But they both soon realized dangling in the air secured only by your partner forces you to build trust quickly. Shawn was a burly sculpted man, chiseled of tanned stone by a master stonemason. He was one of the more well-known football players even though he wasn't a senior.

"So, Anna you decided to come back again this year." Shawn joked poking at her side.

"Why would you think I wouldn't be back, you're the one who needed my help last year." She jabbed back at him.

"True, but you know I'm just kidding." Shawn leaned back rubbing his reddening neck. "I missed you over the summer." He opened his arms out to pull her into his embrace. Anna moved in to his arms stopping just short remembering she was sweaty from her workout. Instead of hugging him she leaned in standing on the top of her toes, their lips slid together in a short embrace. Both smiling into each other, glad their situation hadn't changed over the passage of time. Anna slowly pulled herself back as she returned to the floor.

Even after all the time they knew each other they just recently started dating last semester. They had been reluctant to alter their friendship, but they slowly became more comfortable with the idea. Anna was always nervous of relationships. She worried about making stupid mistakes or acting stupid. She really hated putting effort into something that may end up not working out. She was also scared that he partner would cheat on her. There was nothing she left to be desired by a man, but that didn't mean temptation of another couldn't rear its head.

They climbed for a good couple hours, talking about their summer and Anna's internship. Caught up in their chit chat they only realized it was almost 12 when some lights were shut off. Looking around they realized all the students had left, agreeing that they should follow suit. They parted ways agreeing to meet each other at the same time and place tomorrow.

Anna walked back to her dorm in silent thought. _Well I guess this day wasn't a total bust. I finally got to eat and it looks like Shawn is still interested in me. That really only leaves one thing, what am I supposed to do about that girl? I guess I kind of know what she looks like, well more than this morning anyway. I have to find her tomorrow. I don't have any classes tomorrow anyways so why not._ Anna fell like a rock onto her comforter. She closed her eyes, drifting out to the blue sea and sky filled with platinum blonde clouds.


End file.
